Oh love
by iamthemalfoyheiress
Summary: Ellaina is weird.


Chapter one: She embarrasses herself

"but darling….

"Don't call me that, Rose!"

"How can I not? When you call me Rose, oh so sexily?"

"ITS YOUR DAMN NAME!" he exclaimed pulling at his dark hair.

Oh sweet Merlin, what wouldn't I do to run my fingers those gorgeous through those gorgeous midnight locks. "My name is Elliana, baby. And it's okay if you want to call me Rose or any other cute nickname. Broccoli branch, Celery Sticks, Lettuce leaves, you name it and it's all great as long as you love me."

"I will NEVER love you!" his seductive gray eyes shone with exasperation

"Oh but you do! You just don't know it yet."

"Go. Away. Rose." His looked pretty damn dangerous now and just when I should have left the corridor outside the marauder's compartment and saved myself some embarrassment, I burped. Really loud. Yeah I did. Siriusly.

The whole train started shaking with laughter and that was when I found out eating a whole plate of Shepherd's pie before singing praises to the love of your life is not appropriate. Especially not if you already are the laughing stock of the entire school, if not all of England.

Remus smiledsympathetically and James winked at me while my lovely school mates howled with laughter. Before I could embarrass myself anymore, Lily came to my rescue. Well, If being dragged to our compartment, getting scowled at, and being asked 'what the bloody hell were you thinking?' by so called best friend can be considered as 'rescue'.

"umm…..I love Sirius Black?"

"I meant the burping part! Elle! Although I have no idea what you see in Black, He's just as bad as Potter. And today, YOU, were as bad Potter."

"Shepherd's pie is an evil food, Lil'. I don't think we should ever eat it again and Jamsie isn't bad at all. " I replied, refusing to let Lily bash up the only other guy who could get as weird and in love as me. Sometimes. Okay we're sort of equally creepy(lily's words. I think were quite awesome).

"You let Potter rub off on you way too much, Elle. If only you'd stop acting …."

"on my romantic feelings?" I lamely offered.

"YEAH!...wait. no. I mean…" I gave Lily my trademark grin. Jamesie really is getting to me."no inventing new ways to ask people out with Potter this summer okay?"

"But Wiwi! Jamesikins loves that! What are we supposed to do for 3 whole months ? feed chicken? watch grass grow? play dress-up using polyjuice potion and Snivelly's nose hair I plucked out when he fell asleep in herbology? "

"YOU WHAT?" Lily bellowed. Oh Merlin forbid we try to fatten chicken so we get to eat more meat. Honestly, she wants me to starve.

"The grass always grows no more than 7 inches, Lil'. I convince Jamesie to measure it twice for precision every summer."

She glared at me "You did what to Sev?"

"oh Sev! Precious Sev! Pure Sniv! Oh Snivellus your holiness, could we please fall to your feet ins hopes that you shall bless us with stone hearts that help in calling the girl of our sexual fantasies something nasty and pray that we just might wake up to greasy hair and a nose the size of our fists?"

"Ellaina Pandora Rose!" Lily bellowed. Seesh woman, I'm your best friend not one of those pigeons who engage themselves in noisy love making at 4 in the morning just outside the bedroom window.

"I'd be cheeky but since you already used my full name, I should have you know, I didn't nick his nose hair."

She sighed in relief. "Just… try to get over Black okay?"

"I get over him 365 times a year Lil', I'll do it again" I gave her a sad smile.

"don't play cute on me missy!" she smirked.

"don't you worry missy, my senses are tingling and they tell me the Black boulders will collapse soon."

"You gave up your senses the day you decided to move next to Potter's Mansion" she laughed. Well, fair enough.

"Where's Evans?" James looked past my shoulder like anybody could miss all that gorgeous mass of burning red hair if said person was within eyesight.

"Already left" I gave him a sorry look.

He huffed, muttering some thing that sounded like 'some neighbor'.

"Emily!" I hugged James' mum and was met with her warm laughter. She was the closest thing I had to a mother. The other being Jackie, Lily's mum. "My, you've grown since last summer."

"mmhmm" I said proudly. "I finally sprouted some boobs." James glanced at my chest.

"Hey, watch it, broomhead." I punched him in the arm.

"You cant advertise and expect a man not to look!" he exclaimed.

"Be a gentleman James," Emily told him off and turned to me. "I can see that! You'll be irresistible over the summer!"

James started coughing awkwardly. I smirked, "I hope. I see you haven't aged a day."

James's coughs oddly began sounding like 'shut up'. I swear he's jealous that Emily loves me more.

"Lets get going before Jamsiekins here requires a cough drop" I smiled.

**A.N: Sirius deserves a self appointed soulmate-fangirl of his own, me thinks. Thoughts? Review please? **

**Love**


End file.
